Idiots in love
by uncertainelf19
Summary: George Weasley and Hermione Granger get together at a New Years Eve party, and things don't go according to plan. Will their attitudes towards one another ruin their friendship? Or will a visitor help them to rebuild it? (Rated M for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my 4th Fanfiction... how I'm writing so much I don't know but I read a few fanfics of George/Hermione and I fell in love with the pairing and so I decided to do my own. Hope you like it! Please review etc and I might carry on the story... not sure yet. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The New Years party in the Weasley's Joke shop was under way, and the selves were moved to the edge of the room to make way for the dance floor where every friend of George was standing, chatting, dancing or drinking with one another. There were lights hanging all around the room and streamers. The decoration was helped by Hermione who had spent the afternoon making sure that the party venue would look fantastic; which it did.

"Hermione!" shouted George from across the room and Hermione waved, making her way through the ocean of people who danced around the dance floor. She held her alcohol high in the air to make sure no one would spill it and she made her way towards George near the door outside of the shop.

"Yeah?" she whispered and she wobbled, holding onto George's arms to steady herself. "How much have you had?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

"Not much, but you know, I had to drink away my sorrows," she said, waving her arms around and George laughed again, steadying her slowly.

"Oh, yeah... with Krum and all?" he asked, fury running through his body.

"Yeah, him. Can't believe he left me on New Years Eve!" she shouted and George placed his hand over her mouth and she giggled, realising that she was being quite loud. As he took his hand away from her mouth, she smiled beautifully up at him. "Things going well with you and Poppy?" she asked, sipping her drink. "Hermione, we broke up last week!" he said, astonished that she didn't remember. She choked on her drink, her eyes wide. "Really? Wow... so. Two single people, the only single people at a party," she whispered, a devilish grin spreading across her face.

"It's nearly midnight, got anyone to kiss?" he asked and she giggled, smirking up at his face. She shook her head and looked at the giant firework clock which stood in the centre of the dance floor.

"10! 9! 8! 7! - " shouted everyone. "Well... maybe one person," she whispered, staring into Georges eyes and they widened in shock. Did she mean him?! No... surely not...

"3! 2! 1!" and with that, Hermione grabbed the lapel of Georges jacket and pushed his body into hers and her lips met his, kissing him passionately as his arms wrapped around her waist and one hand onto her behind. As they pulled away, Hermione gasped for air and kissed his neck romantically. George looked around to see if anyone had noticed but luckily all the other couples were doing the same. They didn't look like the odd one's out for a change. "Come on. Your room," she whispered into Georges ear and his eyes lit with excitement. He had had a bit to drink, but so had Hermione, and they had had the same amount. She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd of people, making her way up the stairs and into his apartment. She went through the living room and into his bedroom, slamming the door and looking at him with wonder and lust. They stood for a few seconds opposite one another, staring at each other and saying nothing. Suddenly, Hermione bolted at George and flung him onto the bed, ripping off his shirt and the buttons flew everywhere. Slowly, he unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. She reached down and slipped of his trousers, agonisingly slowly and he groaned at her touch. She knelt up and realised that they were both in their underwear, nothing more.

"Hang on, before we do this I want to make something clear," she whispered, holding her finger against his mouth. He nodded slowly. "We're both single, both really good friends and I don't want to jeopardise this friendship I have with you because of a relationship. If we do this, we do this as friends. Like, one friend helping out another. No emotional relationship whatsoever. Agreed?" she asked.

"Yeah. Agreed," he whispered and they shook hands.

"Hang on, you've got protection, right?" she asked, an eyebrow rising and he laughed. He leant over to open a drawer from his bedside table and took out a condom. She smiled and kissed his nose. Suddenly, George grabbed Hermione and flung her beneath him and she giggled, kissing him softly as he kissed her neck, moving down to her breasts. She lifted her chest up to his mouth and unclipped her bra, throwing it aside and he smiled down at her and continued to kiss her. He slowly hooked his fingers into her knickers and rolled them down her legs and she moaned at his torture. He quickly stepped out of his boxers and Hermione smiled up at him as he leant over her.

"You sure about this? Just friends?" he asked and Hermione nodded. "You see, keeping my sexual allure in mine..." he whispered jokingly and Hermione slapped his arm. With this, he slowly placed the condom on and he chuckled at her gesture only moments before. "

Spoiling the mood, George!" she whispered against his mouth and her lips captured his and he slowly entered her, and she gasped against his mouth, relishing and taking in every thrust. She met him thrust for thrust, and soon it quickened, and a strange sensation flew across her body and her legs stiffened.

"Come on," he whispered harshly into her ear and she gasped and found her release as he did too, shouting out her name and closing his eyes. He collapsed onto her chest, his head resting between her breast and she sighed heavily, her hands massaging his scalp. They were both hot, sweaty and sleepy and fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up, her head aching and her body also. She groaned as her headache kicked in and her limbs felt weak. She turned to see that George was fast asleep beside her, his hair flopped around his forehead. She smiled and pushed his hair back and he stirred in his sleep. She quickly got up, dressed and closed his bedroom door. She looked around to see Ron asleep on the sofa, along with Fred.

"I hope they didn't hear us," she whispered to herself and she panicked. She walked down the stairs and entered the joke shop which was empty, but very messy. She grabbed her wand and cast a spell, making everything move to it's original place and tidy up. All of the streamers and rubbish fell into a small pile. She grabbed some bags and started filling them up with the rubbish from last night. Once finished, the shop looked like it's normal self again, and she was pleased with her outcome.

"Jesus. Finished already?" asked George as he wondered down the stairs and Hermione flushed.

"Morning," she whispered and he smiled.

"Listen. I want to talk about what happened last night," he whispered and Hermione looked down at the floor. "I've got to admit, for you to take the shots of arranging this whole thing was a shock for me. I didn't know you were into this 'friends who have sex' sort of thing. But, if we are going to keep this going, which I don't mind doing at all, we can't let any of our emotions get in the way, yeah?" he said and she smiled, shaking his hand once more.

"This isn't like me. But maybe if I hold back on the relationships for a while and just think about work and sex with you then maybe things might sort themselves out," she whispered and Georges eyes widened.

"Miss Granger, you are dirty," he whispered jokingly and she laughed.

"Morning," whispered Lee who had been staying over with his girlfriend, Felicity, for the night.

"Morning. Jesus Lee, you look rough!" said George and Lee chuckled slightly and sat on a chair with a thump.

"Where did you two go last night? The party was in full swing after midnight?" he asked.

"I... I had a headache so I went to bed," whispered Hermione and Georges eyebrows rose. He realised that she wanted to keep this secret, and he thought about it and had no problem with that either.

"Yeah, I was just tired and went to bed," he whispered and Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I see... anyway, I best get my things together and head home. Mother will be worrying," he said jokingly and George smiled as he headed back upstairs.

"So, I'm guessing we don't want anyone knowing about this?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't think your Mother would be too pleased that we were having sex and we aren't even dating, do you?" she asked, smirking and he shook his head. He didn't even think of that.

"How the hell are we going to keep Ron from knowing? He works here now," he whispered and Hermione looked worried.

"If you don't want this to carry on - "

"No, I want this. This will help," he whispered and Hermione smiled.

"Just friends?"

"Yep. Just friends," he said nicely and they hugged tightly. "I don't remember doing much of this after last night," he whispered and she pushed him away.

"That's because you wore me out," she whispered, blushing and he moved towards her as she took a step back. She moved in between one of the isles and George moved right in front of her.

"I know this shop better than anyone, Hermione. Are you seriously trying to hide from me in here?" he whispered and she laughed. She then bolted for the other side of the shop and before she knew it, George had apperated in front of her and he grabbed her, kissing her passionately and she gasped against his mouth. She hooked her leg around his waist and he moaned, holding her leg up as they fell against the corner of the shop. They staggered through a certain and into the stock room. Hermione stopped and looked around at her surroundings and he chuckled. He kissed her neck and whispered. "

My office," he whispered and she pushed him through the door and slammed it shut, locking the door behind her, turning to see George smiling wickedly. He swaggered towards her and kissed her, pushing her up against the wall and blocking her exit with his hands placed either side of her head. Her hands moved to his hair, and she fisted it roughly. Quickly, George took out a condom from his pocket and placed it on after unzipping his trousers with help from Hermione. She lifted her dress up and peeled down her tights along with her knickers and he entered her slowly and soothingly. She gasped at the sensation and met him, her lips attacking his. He groaned as their pace quickened. And they finally found their release as one and moaned quietly against each others mouths.

"George? You in there?" asked a voice from the door. It was Harry. He began thudding the door and George quickly zipped up his trousers, and Hermione quickly peeled her tights back on and straightened out her dress and hair. She quickly used a charm to fix her hair, and she burned the condom and it disappeared from sight. Suddenly, Harry opened the door with a bang and George looked worryingly at Harry and then at Hermione who attempted to look casual.

"Harry, you alright?" she asked, smiling up at Harry who was frowning at the pair of them.

"Yeah. Me and Ginny are leaving now. Just wanted to say thanks again, George," he murmured, patting Georges shoulder and then turning on his heel and leaving them alone again.

"Phew, that was lucky," said George, leaning against his desk. Hermione let out a burst of laughter and George frowned at her. "Care to tell me what's so funny?" he asked and she looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes from laughing.

"Yeah, you!" she said, pointing at him and his eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"You, you were so awkward then! I've never seen you like it before," she whispered, holding her sides to stop from laughing. "Anyway, I better go before anyone suspects anything. See you," she whispered, kissing him on the lips quickly and then apperating from sight, leaving George alone, confused and satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is only a shortish chapter but it's quite important! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

A week had passed and George had heard nothing from Hermione throughout the whole week, and he had been worrying. He called his owl over and gave her the letter and sent her off to find Hermione.

Hermione was busy signing some forms and then suddenly Georges owl tapped on the window, startling Hermione. She walked over and opened the window, taking the letter and handing the owl a treat. She opened the letter and smiled.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Mum and Dad are having everyone around for dinner later to celebrate Charlie's birthday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come too? You are more or less family. I miss you, are you OK? Haven't heard anything from you all week._

_George_

Hermione smiled and quickly wrote a reply, giving it to the owl and letting her be on her way. She went back to signing the last form and she grabbed her bag and apperated back home.

* * *

The burrow was alight with red candles floating here and there, red being Charlie's favourite colour. George was waiting at the window and looking for Hermione who hadn't arrived yet, and he was drumming his fingers along the window sill impatiently.

"Missing me?" asked Hermione from behind and he turned and saw her giggling.

"You're here?" he asked, smiling and he visibly relaxed.

"Unlike you, I haven't got a twin so yes, it is me... oh," she whispered, placing her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, lowering her head down and he lifted her head up.

"Hey. I don't mind. It's nice actually, having someone mention him now and then," he whispered and she smiled. "Come on, I can smell that dinners ready," said George, taking her arm and leading her into the kitchen. Everyone was sat down chatting and preparing for the meal, and George headed to the end of the table where his good friend Lee Jordan sat.

"Over here, George!" shouted Lee, patting two available seats for them to sit on.

"Alright mate?" he asked, smiling and Lee smirked as he saw Hermione and George holding one another. Hermione saw this and quickly let go of his arm, walking to the other side of the table to sit opposite George.

* * *

As everyone talked amongst themselves, George and Hermione chatted away as good friends, talking of old times and pranks that she knew about.

"I can't believe you did that!" she squeaked and George chuckled to himself, drinking the remainders of his drink and tucking into his cake. Ginny nudged Hermione's arm and whispered into her ear.

"Are you two dating or something?!" she asked and Hermione's eyes widened.

"No," she whispered back and Ginny nodded and looked relaxed. "Why?" she asked, concerned.

"You both seem close," Hermione gave her a stern look "-er than usual," she finished and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, there is nothing between us. We're good friends, that's all," she whispered, eating her cake slowly and watching Georges every move.

"Hey, are you two dating?" asked Lee, kicking his leg under the table. George took his eyes off Hermione and turned to talk to Lee.

"What? No... no we're not," he whispered. Lee smirked and looked over at Hermione and noticed that they were both staring at one another.

"You two are pathetic. And anyway, even if you did want to date her you wouldn't be able to, seeing as she went out with Ron," he whispered and George laughed.

"I don't like her anyway. I was thinking of asking Annie out. She's nice," he whispered and Lee looked up at him.

"Annie? Mate, she is way out of your league," he laughed loudly and downed his drink. George looked sternly at him.

"You don't think I can get Annie? Just you wait my friend," he said, pointing his fork at Lee's nose and he chuckled.

"She's hot! And you..." whispered Lee, looking at Georges attire. He was scruffy looking but very handsome. But not Annie's type whatsoever.

"Hey! I will keep you informed, Mr Jordan," he muttered and Lee chuckled again. "

What are you both laughing about?" asked Hermione kindly and George gulped.

"Nothing," he whispered, looking angry and blushing. Hermione simply nodded and frowned, eating the last of her cake.

* * *

During the rest of the evening, George kept a distance from Hermione and she looked worried. She walked over to him as he sent a letter off with an owl and she startled him.

"Shit, Hermione!" he said, holding his heart dramatically and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey... I was wondering if you wanted to..." she gave him a look and looked over to the staircase and he gulped.

"I think I need to stop this, Hermione," he said bluntly and Hermione frowned.

"Oh? Why?" she asked and he gulped again, looking out of the window. Suddenly, the owl flew in and had a letter in it's beak, but George didn't notice unlike Hermione. He stuttered his words and Hermione jumped and grabbed the letter, running outside under the porch and read the letter.

_Dear George,_

_Yes! A date would be lovely... what about tomorrow and I'll meet you at your shop at 7.00? See you then. _

_Love, Annie xx_

Hermione stared at the letter and then turned to see George looking at her. She handed him the letter politely.

"So, that's why you want to stop?" she asked kindly, and he nodded. "OK," she whispered back and she smiled, kissing his cheek. "It was fun, George. But maybe we're a bit old for this," she whispered and George frowned.

"What, sex?" he asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

"No you dimwit, sex with friends. Maybe... maybe I need to find someone," she whispered and George looked at her concerned.

"Maybe you do," he snapped suddenly and Hermione shot him a sharp look and stormed back inside. She was furious and apperated back home immediately after saying farewell to everyone. George entered the front room and everyone stared at him, confused and he shrugged, sitting next to Lee who ignored what happened and they talked about the latest Quidditch results.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi lovely readers! This is the last chapter I've done so far... but if you've got any ideas of what I could add after this then please tell me your ideas! I'd love to hear them! :) This is a long chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

The next day came and George was just about to close the shop. He glanced at the clock which read five to seven, and he looked out of the window to see Hermione waving at him. She ran inside quickly, shutting the door behind her.

"Georgie!" she shouted, running at him and hugging him, surprising him completely.

"Hermione, you OK? You're a bit cheery, more than usual," he said and Hermione flirtatiously slapped his arm and giggled. "Er... Hermione, Annie's coming here in a bit and well..." he said, glancing at the door and she giggled again, nervously though this time.

"Oh! Annie, that girl who you're dating. Yes, I remember from the letter. She's the one with the big boobs?" she said casually and Georges eyes widened.

"Er... no, I wouldn't say..."

"Or is it the girl who normally has about two boyfriends at once? I'd keep an eye out, George," she whispered dramatically, touching his nose and leaning into his body. This was very much unlike Hermione, but she wanted to keep the act going. _"Go on, make him jealous!"_ she said to herself. She leant forward slightly to show her chest, and she purposely unbuttoned her blouse to do this. He stared down at her chest and wanted her, and she wanted him. But this he could really do without right now.

"Hermione, I..."

"You know what they say about that Annie?" she whispered huskily at him, stroking his face softly. "She's not very nice. She'll try and sleep with you on the first date, you know," she whispered and his eyes widened.

"Hermione, we slept together and we weren't even dating. I don't that that would be an issue," he said and Hermione took a step back, looking hurt and upset by what he just said. The door opened.

"George! Her... mione?" whispered Annie, looking shocked and wondering why Hermione was with George in the first place. She was dressed in a overly tight dress and heels and looking awful. Hermione tried not to laugh at her attire and she succeeded but George hit her arm harshly, knowing why she was giggling. Annie ignored this.

"Annabell, nice to see you," she said formally, shaking her hand roughly. "Take care of him now. He's a piece of work on a first date. Tries to get in your knickers and everything," she whispered to Annie and she giggled nervously. George grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away violently and Hermione wobbled slightly.

"See you later, Hermione," he said, snapping at her and Hermione gasped. He slammed the door and went down the street arm in arm with one another and left Hermione on the verge of tears. She knelt to the floor and leant against the front of the desk and cried into her arms, sobbing. Suddenly, a shiver went down her spine and she felt cold, yet comforted.

"_Hermione..."_

Hermione looked up and saw nothing. Suddenly, in front of her she saw Fred sat at her feet, smiling at her and she gasped. "Fred... how?" she asked and Fred smiled, shaking his head.

"_Hermione, I haven't got long. Are you OK?"_ he asked and she shook her head.

"Do I look it?!" she snapped and he laughed.

"_You're still the cross yet loving Hermione I know. I know you like George. So, what's the problem?" _asked Fred and Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't like him..." she whispered, angry with the fact that her emotions had taken a hold of her.

"_You do. I can see it. Don't try and deny the fact. You're angry that he's going on a date with someone like Annie, and you are trying to make him jealous, and you're failing. He's not interested in you and this has lead to you crying and looking a mess." _Hermione giggled and looked at Fred's ghostly image.

"Oh, I have missed you trying to cheer me up. What should I do?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_Firstly, stop crying. Secondly, tell him how you feel?" _he whispered and Hermione nodded.

"You're right. Of course you're right. Thank you," she whispered and he nodded, and disappeared from sight. She sighed heavily and leant against the desk, thinking of what to say to George. She wondered for a few minutes and then sat upright. "He doesn't like you, so what's the point? You never do this Hermione," she whispered to herself and she stood up and left the shop. She reached the ice cream parlour and saw George and Lee heading for the shop, missing Hermione completely and she decided to follow them to confess to George about her feelings. As she entered the shop quietly, Lee and George were in full discussion, so she hit behind a cabinet and listened intently.

"Didn't go well then, I take it?" asked Lee and George sighed.

"She's not in my bed naked so... no. I don't think it did Lee," he snapped and Lee laughed. Hermione gasped and felt hurt, her heart breaking slowly. The thought of another girl being in bed with George made her feel sick.

"What about Hermione? She's cute. Good friend too," said Lee and Hermione felt a smile creep upon her face.

"I'm not getting into that mess mate. She's a good friend, nothing more. I don't like her in that way. You should've seen her earlier... all over me, naturally," he said, chuckling to himself and Hermione's anger rose slowly.

"Hermione? All over you? Mate, she's got standards," said Lee and Hermione smiled softly, glad that someone was taking her side.

"She was certainly all over me during New Years," whispered George and Hermione gasped. Lee's eyes widened and he looked blankly at George. "Yep, you know, the whole 'friends have sex and nothing more thing'," he said and Lee sighed.

"So... there was something going on during Charlie's birthday?" he asked and George nodded.

"Yeah, but I stopped it that evening. I didn't like her in that way. She was... a bit clingy for my liking. And when it comes to a relationship, she wants the whole hearts and flowers thing. Not that I'm into that an' all but... I don't fancy it personally," he said, shurgging and Hermione slowly stood, making sure that she wasn't seen. She got out her wand and thought of a spell.

"She's a nice girl," said Lee kindly and Hermione felt even more angry.

"In bed, yeah," said George and he laughed.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" yelled Hermione and a red spark flew out of her wand and hit Georges legs, and they stuck together and were unable to move. "You little liar, Weasley!" she screamed at him and he looked stunned.

"Hermione... I – I..." he stuttered.

"No! Let me explain something. I am not one of those girls, George, who you can just sleep with and have no fucking relationship with. And throughout the whole time we were sleeping together, I was not clingy! You're an ass, George Weasley and I never want to speak to you again," she shouted and she turned on her heel and made her way to the door. Lee looked shocked and his mouth was wide open as Hermione let out her burst of anger.

"Oh, and another thing," she whispered, and George noticed that there were tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was coming here to tell you something, George. Something that I've been keeping a secret for a long time. But I doubt you'd want to know anyway, seeing as I'm only useful for sex. See you," she whispered and she ran out of the shop and disappeared from sight. George had nothing to say and stared at the door.

"Well... shit," whispered Lee, running his hands through his hair as he paced.

"Just get me out of this fucking spell!" shouted George and Lee prepared his wand and cast a spell, and Georges legs were free. "I need to be alone right now," he said and he stormed up the stairs into his apartment and slammed the door, falling onto the sofa and suddenly a chill went through his body.

_"__George..."_

George sat up and looking around and felt something cold on his shoulder. He slowly turned to see Fred standing over him.

"Fred? What... oh my God," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes and he threw himself at his brother, hugging him tightly, despite the coldness from Fred's ghostly body.

"_George, you're such an idiot," _he whispered.

"Nice to see you too," added George and he looked down. "Guess you heard all that then?" he asked and George nodded slowly.

"_Every word. I can't believe you said that about her. I thought you were her friend?" _he asked and George stood up quickly and walked to the kitchen.

"I do like her, Fred. I was just... pissed off." George walked towards Fred who looked disappointed with his brother. Fred sighed.

"_She likes you. No, I'd say she loves you. That's what she came here to tell you but you and your big mouth ruined it all... no change there eh?"_ he said and Georges eyes widened.

"She loves me?" he asked, confused.

_"__Can't you tell? Jesus... they were right calling me the smarter one of the two. She was jealous about Annie, she was trying to get your attention before Annie arrived and she was heartbroken when you said all those things about her. I've never seen her like that before, George. You'd be a fool to let that one go," _whispered Fred and George sighed.

"But... the whole thing before that - "

"_Yes, she did that because she loved you and you both needed it in a way. Also, she didn't want to ruin your friendship. Maybe build it?" _he said and George fell to the floor. _"I know you like her. I can see it," _he whispered and George sighed, throwing his head into his hands.

"Yes... OK I admit it. I like her... more than like. Jesus... and now, the only girl who I have ever even nearly loved has gone," he whispered, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"_She's at the burrow, in Ginny's room talking about you. She's told Ginny what you were both doing and now she's heartbroken. Go to her. I'll be here for you, Georgie. You know that," _whispered Fred and George smiled, nodding. He suddenly apperated and appeared at the burrow, standing at the front door. He sighed heavily and prepared himself.

"Shit... come on Weasley. You can do this," he whispered to himself. As he went to open the door, Hermione opened it and was stood face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"George!" she exclaimed, with anger in her voice as she stared into his eyes.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," he whispered and she looked at him sternly.

"Well, I don't fancy talking to you right now, Weasley," she whispered and she went to close the door but George blocked it with his foot and Hermione sighed heavily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door and it began to rain. She stood in the doorway and George was slowly getting wet from the falling rain drops; but he didn't care.

"I have an apology to make..." he whispered and Hermione folded her arms.

"Whether I choose to accept this apology or not is up to me, George. So make it quick," she snapped and his head rose up, staring into her eyes. He gaped and realised how beautiful she really was. He wanted her, so much and he loved her, but he didn't realise it.

"Listen, Hermione. I know I've been an utter prick these past few weeks, and there are reasons to it. I suppose you could say that it's in my nature. I am one of the Weasley twins," he said and he smirked, hoping Hermione had joined in but she just stared at him, expressionless.

"But... what I really want to say is... that... Hermione. I love you. And I just didn't realise it till now. And all those stupid mistakes I made with Annie and saying that you were clingy and only good for sex was a lie. You're the most talented, amazing, funny, sexy and kind witch I've ever known. And I understand if you don't want me seeing as I've been an idiot. So... that's it," he said, shrugging and Hermione said nothing, but still looked at George sadly.

"George... just... why did you say those things?" she asked and her voiced cracked, he could tell she was heartbroken.

"Because... I'm an idiot. And idiots do stupid things... when they're in love," he whispered. He smiled and shrugged again with his hands in his pockets. He was drenched and he looked up at the sky. "Well... I best go. See you," he whispered and he wondered off towards the gate. Hermione watched him leave and her heart started to mend slowly. She knew she loved him and that they were meant for each other. She felt a hand pushing her from the door and she turned to see Ginny smiling at her.

"Are you an idiot like him?! Didn't you hear that speech! Get him!" she shouted and Hermione smiled goofily at her. She bolted towards George who was coming up to the field near the house.

"George!" she shouted as she got closer to him and he turned, frowning as he saw her running to him. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly and tenderly with all her compassion she had left, oozing in every last bit of love she carried. He kissed her back and she parted from his lips.

"We were both idiots. But I'm sure it's something we can work on," she whispered and he smiled at her, taking her mouth once more as they kissed in the rain, both of them soaking but not caring in the slightest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review below! If you have any ideas of what to happen next then please tell me! :) Thanks again! **


End file.
